Road to Bereavement
by maiden.blooddragons
Summary: *Sequel to End of the Innocence.* When Sasuke’s future was set before him, he had not other choice but to let his beloved one go. But, what if he wasn’t able to and instead his heart screamed for him to stay? Written in Sasuke’s Point of View. ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Titile: Road to Bereavement  
Pairing: Naruto x Sasuke  
Rating: M for various things  
Plot Summary: **Sequel to End of the Innocence.** When Sasuke's future was set before him, he had not other choice but to let his beloved one go. But, what if he wasn't able to and instead his heart screamed for him to stay? Written in Sasuke's Point of View. ONESHOT.

Plain Text - Present time  
_**Text in Bold Italics**_ - Lines from a poem  
_Text in Italics_ – Flashback/Thoughts

* * *

_**I look up at the clear blue sky****  
Slowly turning red as the days go by  
As the sun kiss the still waters**_  
"_**Don't go…" I slowly utter**_

* * *

'_No, it's unfair for him… I have to tell him…' I thought, 'My conscience is haunting me every fucking night… Damn it… Why is it so hard? Naruto…I'm sorry… I need to break up with you…'_

I stared blankly at the test papers that needed to be graded, while playing with the pen that was resting just between my thumb and forefinger. I haven't been doing any work lately. The paper work that needs to be done has already created a flood on my desk, and I even have to take home some for me to have a table to work on. My mind has been clouded ever since last week. Damn it, I need to focus. But, how can I focus if all I ever think about is Naruto?

"_Sasuke, come into my study. We need to discuss something." My father, Uchiha Fugaku welcomed me, while I do my weekly visit to the Uchiha estate_

_I climbed up the flight of stairs, heading towards the first door at sight. It was my Father's office, where he'd spend hours and hours staring at the flames from his fireplace or his nose down on a book. Both way, he's always in there and all the business transaction that needed to be made can be done in that room of his. I entered the study, stopping right in front of the large oak desk where my Father had sat behind it. I wasn't allowed to sit down in his presence. He doesn't treat me as his equal. Not yet._

"_Sasuke… You know very well that I had given you the freedom to pursue your career. But in exchange, you agreed to grant me one request, no matter what it is. Is that correct?" My father told me sternly_

"_Yes…"_

"_Please, come in now." My father said through the intercom_

_A few moments later, there was a knock from the door behind me. It swung opened, revealing a pink haired girl with bright emerald eyes and broad forehead. I stared at her, from her head down to her toes and from her toes up to her head. She wasn't a real beauty. Heck, she's not even beautiful. She's like a pig, a wild boar! I sighed loudly, knowing where this conversation will lead to. Running my hand through my perfectly made hair, I gripped at the roots, trying to channel some of the anger that was building up. But, my efforts were futile. My rage was not disappearing but my head was starting to ache._

"_Sasuke, meet Haruno Sakura, only daughter and heiress to the Haruno Corporations."_

_Ah, right. I remember now. Haruno Corporations are famous for their vast medical and hospital business. I guess _he_ wants to expand the family business. Come to think of it, we started with the telecommunications business. When Itachi brought home his wife, chains of hotels and restaurants were added to our company. And now, my Father wants me to marry this… _thing_ to add another field under our name. Does he only care about the family business? What about the happiness of his sons?_

"_Nice to meet you, Sasuke-kun. I'm Haruno Sakura."_

"_Are you planning a fixed marriage, Father?" I asked, ignoring the pink haired boar_

"_Is there a problem, Sasuke? Do you have any objections?"_

'Even if I wanted to, I still can't…'_ I thought bitterly._

"_None, Father. I have no objections."_

"_Very good. You will get married right after she graduates from Konoha University this year…"_

_Great, I'm doomed. Not only was I getting married, but I'm getting married to a whore/bitch/piggy piggy oink oink that was _trained_ in the most expensive school in the history of Konoha. I bet my job that she's a flirty bitch who is spoiled and gets what she wants just by looking at her dad and pouting saying, 'Daddy, I want this and that. Pretty please, yadda yadda yadda…'_

"Why do I have to get married?!?" I sighed out loud

_**

* * *

Crimson blood flowing from my wrist  
Steadily****, sending me to black abyss  
My heart torn, my essence scorched**_  
"_**This is good bye…" You then retort**_

* * *

I drove to pick up Naruto from his high school. It was already customary that every Friday, we see each other and spend the night out. We haven't done anything yet, except for the occasional kissing. I guess it's alright. No commitment there yet. No one knows about our relationship. It's a thrill for the blonde. Having and older lover and keeping it in complete secrecy. But of course, I knew that he loved me. And I love him… Or I think I was…

"Take me there." He suddenly said in my ear while we walked down the red light district

'_What?'_ I thought.

I saw what was coming. It's the Konoha Motel, for crying out loud, with emphasis on the word, MOTEL. I thought there was no commitment in this relationship. I guess Naruto wanted to take this another step higher. But the problem is that I can't take it to the next level. How many times to do have to repeat that I am getting married? However, a part of me wants to go on with this. I have to admit, I am looking forward to this day- that Naruto will give me everything he could offer. I need to tell him later. I _have_ to.

"I'll listen to it after you make love to me…" He assured me

He promised. That's what's important. I want the last day of our relationship to be something worth remembering. As my lips locked with his and my tongue darted in his hot mouth, I traced everything I can; tasting him with all the skill I could muster. This hotel room is our sanctuary. _My_ sanctuary. Today, I'm his. Tomorrow, I shall go to the girl that was arranged to be mine.

I kissed every part of his body, leaving a wet trail that I know feels heavenly for him. My tongue traced over every curve and every ripple of his muscles, trying to make a lasting memory of him. His voice, moaning my name sounds intoxicating. I knew I could stop right now. I must if I wanted to end this. I still can, my urges aren't as strong yet. But…

"Of course… I was already sure the minute I dragged you into the motel…" Naruto said to me.

'_He wants me… That I perfectly know…' _

I stripped him down to his birth suit, and then following soon after. He was beautiful, like Adonis with an angel like face. As I took him into my mouth, I was sure I had sent him to euphoria. His taste, a mixture of sweetness and saltiness lingered in my mouth. I could feel his hips moving for me to take him more. His hands gripped my hair as his mind went hazy. As he screamed and released, I caught every drop in my mouth. I didn't want to waste it. He then inched in to me, kissing me and tasting himself on my lips. I think it was me that was going to go crazy.

"I taste good, don't I?" Naruto asked with a grin

'_Yeah, you sure do…' _I replied in my head

_**

* * *

Intoxicated by the flowing booze  
Wilting the ever beautiful rose  
Shot of Tequila, glass of Brandy  
This poison is my bitter candy**_

* * *

Our love making was so intense that it had tire me down. But, despite that, I went straight into business. I need to tell him. I know I must. Hurting him now might be better than him knowing that I am already married. Right? He will find out sooner or later. But why is it so hard to tell him that? Because I love him? Because it will hurt him? Or because I am afraid to see his reaction. Damn it. I have to get this over with.

"Naruto… This is the end… This is the last night we'll spend together…" I said, trying to sound as calm as I possibly could.

"W-what?!?" Naruto said, his eyes wide open and his voice trembled. He's about to cry

"I'm breaking up with you…"

Crack. I could heart his heart starting to crumble. His lips quivered and his eyes started to produce waterfall of tears. I reached up to hold him, but I stopped midway. His aura- the shroud of sadness- made me stop. Naked as he is, he curled up like a ball, holding his knees to his chest, embracing them with his arms. He buried his face on his arms, suppressing himself to cry out loud.

"Why!!!! What did I do for you to end this so suddenly!!!! I even made love to you… That's how much I love you… Sasuke! Answer me…" Naruto said to me. He was in the brink of hysteria, his voice gave it away. I was silence by this. I didn't know what to do or what to say.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said, as if pleading for an explanation

"I'm getting married…"

That's it. I will be officially hated for what I have done. My heart seemed to be ripped out from my ribcage. I can't breathe. My knees are going weak. I tried walking to him, but my legs wouldn't move. Naruto let out a loud cry, which only made my aching worse. He buried his face on a pillow, trying to release all the anger, frustration and disappointment that I had brought about by those formidable three words. _I'm getting married._

"Just go, Sasuke… Go to that bitch that you're getting married to…" He said, murmuring under the pillow

"Naruto, I--" I tried to explain. I what? I don't know… I'm sorry I hurt you? I'm sorry I can't be with you?

"GO!" He bellowed

I had no choice, or so I would like to think of it that way. If I approached him, he'll just yell at me. I decided to leave. I quickly dressed up, left some money by the table and headed out, murmuring words that was really what my heart screamed. But, he couldn't hear them, or he didn't want to believe. I decided to grab a drink, get wasted for one night just to forget this guilt and anxiety.

'_Tequila and vodka seems nice…' _I thought

_**

* * *

Smoking pot, sniffing coke  
What happened? Did I lose all hope?  
Maybe I did, I lost everything  
My soul, my spirit, my whole being **_

* * *

"Sasuke??? Is that you?" A voice said from behind.

A few hours had past, and I was still sitting at a bar, just near the motel where Naruto and I had sex… no, made love. I was trying to get over this unpleasant feeling. Drinking sounded nice. A throbbing headache next morning would be nothing compared to the pain I had inflicted on Naruto. I turned around to face the person who called me. It was a surprise. I really didn't expect to see him in a place like this.

"Itachi…" I slowly said

"Long time no see, Sasuke…" He said, taking a seat behind him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in London?"

"Father told me that I need to come home for your wedding preparations. You know, help out… Who's the bride? Yamanaka? Hyuuga? Haruno?" He replied, ordering a glass of draft beer afterwards

"Haruno…" I said icily

"So, Father fixed your marriage too, didn't he? If he had a million sons, I bet he'd marry them off to all the rich heiresses around the world." He chuckled

Yes, he surely will. My brother and I really had a close relationship because of these marriage things. When he was about to be married off to some girl named Temari, I was the one who comforted him. And now, I think he is returning the favor. Us brothers really have a lot of things in common, raven hair and eyes as a trademark of an Uchiha, our parents fixing our lives just for the sake of business and of course, our sexual preferences. Oh yes, Itachi knew about Naruto. And it was good, because he had helped me through the rough times. I, in return, helped him as he swinged from Deidara, to Kisame and finally settling with Tobi. But, like him, I had to cut off this relationship just to answer to the whim of our father.

"You told Naruto? About your fixed marriage thing?" Itatchi asked, taking a sip from his beer

"Just now… And I don't really want to remember it… It wasn't a pleasant sight, I tell you…" I winced, trying not to make a fuss of the last memory of Naruto

"I know… It hurts… To be brutally honest…"

"You could say that again…"

"But Sasuke… Listen to me. Father had forced me to marry someone I don't love. And now, I am miserable as ever. If you are happy with Naruto, then you better go back to him. Do not marry someone just because they add another money outlet to Father's company…"

"But Father… He…"

"Forget about him. Do what your heart tells you… Go on Sasuke… Go back to where you truly belong…"

"Thank you, Itachi… I really appreaciate it…"

"No problem, kid." He said, smiling and ruffling my hair. "Now go…"

_**

* * *

I stare blankly with bloodshot eyes  
Hear me, oh please, hear me cry!  
There I stand, out in the pouring rain  
Don't worry; it's not you who I blame**_

_

* * *

After that mind blowing head I had given him, I proceeded to the final step. Will this be like claiming him? Claim and then let him go? But Naruto wanted this. And so did I. I lifted up his led and placed it on my shoulder, getting a clear view of his ring of muscles. __I licked three of my fingers, giving them fair lubrication. Cautiously, I inserted a digit. He groaned, tensing his muscles around my finger. Clearly, it had hurt him. I uttered a string of apologies, cooing him to relax. Gladly, he was able to. The least that I wanted was for this love making to hurt. I moved my finger in and out, allowing him to get used to the feeling of having something inside of him._

_I made sure that he was already at ease, before I added another finger. He mewled again, but not of pain. I did a scissoring motion, stretching him and preparing him for something bigger than my fingers. His hips moved against my hand, asking for more. His moans escaped from his lips like a metronome. His eyes shut tight, drowning in a wave of pleasure. _

_I then added the third digit, pushing it deep into Naruto while twisting my hand, increasing the bliss that was coursing through his veins. As I pushed deeper, I finally felt his prostate. I hit it with my fingertips, and Naruto moaned loudly in pleasure, thrashing under me. I rubbed his prostate again. I knew Naruto's mind went blank, his eyes say specs of white. His mouth hung open as white hot pleasure whizzed in him. _

"_You ready?" I asked, again, not wanting to hurt him_

_I held myself in my hand and positioned it just in front of his waiting entrance. Slowly, I inched the head in, anticipating for Naruto's pained expression. Just as predicted, he flinched. I was a big guy, and for him having me as his first, it must have hurt. I apologized again and again as I slowly pushed in. I watched as my shaft disappeared into him, taking my whole length after much effort. I paused for a while, waiting for Naruto to adjust to my size. Moving right away might only make him bleed. _

_When Naruto moved, I knew he was read. His hips grinded against mine, begging for me to start. I grabbed the sheets under us, supporting myself as I began thrusting into him. Naruto moaned my name over and over like a chant. His voice, his moans echoes around the room. I groaned out, coinciding with his endless chants. Our music of our love making filled the hotel room, along with sweat, smell of our essences and the heat from our bodies. Naruto thrashed under me, enjoying the ecstatic pleasure that I had given him._

_I pushed in deeper, finding the right angle to thrust and hit Naruto's sensitive spot again. When Naruto screamed out loud, I knew I had found it. I remembered the spot and pushed in again and again, making sure that I had aimed for his prostate. Naruto wrapped his arms around me, digging his nails at my back. His body arched up and his head thrown back, completely lost in ecstasy._

"_Right there…. Sasuke!!!" Naruto begged, his eyes shut tight_

_My thrusts were begging to pick up pace. I rammed harder and stronger. Naruto was already in the brink of climax. His screams had already hitched and I was already thrusting my hardest and strongest. Naruto balled up his fists, grabbing as much of the sheets as he can, trying to control his mind from losing it. With a few more thrusts, his legs bucked and his manhood shuddered, dumping its load in the space between us. He screamed my name as he reached his orgasm. Ah… Music to my ears._

_But this however, sent me to the edge. As I felt Naruto's hot seed against my skin, I pushed my final thrusts, and released into Naruto's hole, filling him with my load. Naruto moaned as he felt the hotness scorched him. With heavy pants, I pulled out, spurting my last onto Naruto's legs. I then collapsed on top of him. Both of us were breathing heavily. With much effort, I swung to the side, enjoying the aftermath with him in my arms._

Damn it! Naruto is the only one I could think of. I couldn't bring myself to mare some whore for money. Itatchi's right. I am only going to be miserable if I follow what Father has planned for me. He's the one I truly love. If I need to relinquish the name of Uchiha, I would gladly do so for him. This is my life, and I have the right to choose who I would love and spend my life with. I ran back to the hotel, checking by the receptionist if he had already left.

"Yes sir. He left a few hours ago." The receptionist informed me.

Shit! He already left. Where to then? His house? The bar? Possibly, the house. I ran to the parking lot, retrieving my car and headed to his apartment/condominium unit. As soon as I entered the building, I pressed the elevator button. Impatience had ran up to my brain. I threw the idea of waiting and ran up the endless flight of stairs, finally reaching the 10th floor to where Naruto's unit was. I tried to open the door, but it was shut tight. From my wallet, I got a card and tried to pry open the lock. Lucky for me, I was successful. But, what welcomed me wasn't a wonderful sight to see.

_**

* * *

Play for me the devil's harp  
All the tunes, painful and sharp  
Crushing my heart with this melancholy  
Singing deep, my dying melody…**_

* * *

Naruto's body was in the middle of the living room. A could of smoke had lingered. The scent was very familiar, but there was another scent that was hidden behind the familiar one. Something like wood or dried leaves? Was he smoking pot? It wasn't possible. Naruto wasn't that kind of man. I walked through an island of bottles of tequila. I rushed to his side, but was surprised by the pool just beneath him. It was crimson colored that glistened under the faint moonlight that seeped through the room. Blood?!?

When I turned him around, I saw a knife pierced though his chest. My eyes widen and panic rushed through me. I placed a finger near his throat, feeling a pulse. There it was, faint and slow. He was dying, and I need to rush him to the hospital if I want him to live. I had taken into consideration the ambulance, but, my driving skills are better during times of emergencies that those paramedics. I stood up to get a blanket from his room, when I suddenly slipped from something on the floor. I bent down to see what it was; surprised to find out it was a bottle of liquid heroin. I bit my lip, feeling more guilt as ever.

I got the blanket and wrapped it around Naruto, securing it before I made my way to the fire exit and flew down the stairs. Carefully, I mounted him in the back seat and I drove away. I speeded and swerved, taking every possible shortcut I knew just to get to the hospital. Once there, I rushed him to the Emergency Department, where doctors and nurses immediately went to my aid. They took away Naruto and urged me to stay in the waiting room. I paced there as hours flew by me. After some time, a doctor finally went out, still in his scrub suit, gloves and surgical mask.

"Uzumaki Naruto-kun's guardian?" He asked me

"Yeah… How is he, doctor?" I stopped pacing and approached him

"Well…" He sighed, taking off his mask and his surgical gloves. "I am sorry… But the damage in Uzumaki-kun's body is beyond our control. The knife has pierced his heart, making him bleed profusely internally and externally. His systems are down, due to the nicotine and excessive alcohol. And he is in an unstable state because of a foreign drug, probably narcotics. I am sorry to tell you, but as of now, he only has a few minutes to live. You should say good bye to him now before his time expires."

The doctor accompanied me to where Naruto was. He was dressed in a pure white hospital garb, laying under the pristine white sheets with tubes and wires connected to him. He was so pure, like an angel from heaven. The beeping of the machines was slow, but his breathing was even slower. The doctor decided to leave us alone. I was grateful for that. I sat by the edge of Naruto's bed, holding his hand and bringing them up to my lips for me to kiss it.

My other hand brushed his whiskered cheek, rubbing them while my eyes started water. I had inflicted so much pain in him that drove him to desperation and death. I'm so sorry Naruto. How could I chase you if you're in a place even I couldn't reach? I closed my eyes and kissed his lips, lukewarm on mine. I took a piece of paper and the pen from the bedside table. I scribbled away, and folded it again and again, slipping it into Naruto's hand. I kissed him, passionately for the last time, before I turned my heel to leave.

I walked aimlessly in the corridors of the hospital. My feet guided me as they went. When I stopped, I found myself at the rooftop. The cool breeze made the hairs of my skin stand up. So, this is where fate had led me. I chuckled. I was cruel, but destiny herself is more cruel. I walked over to the ledge and stood there. My feet were only millimeters away from plunging me to death. I spread my arms, feeling the night wind blow past my eyes and my head tilted up, I took a step further and leaped to my doom, entering the darkness of the black abyss called death.

_

* * *

The piece of paper was still in between Naruto's hands. The hands of the clock ticked away, and his breath was fading. The doctors had tried to hard to revive him, but their efforts were simply futile. Minutes have passed, trying to save what could be saved. It was, however, Naruto's will that had given up. His breathing and heart stopped, and the lines in the machines had already gone flat._

_I'm sorry Naruto… And I love you…  
Wait for me… I'm coming to meet you…_

_-Uchiha Sasuke_

**

* * *

A/N: **

**(1)The poem is entitled "****Road to Bereavement**** " and is my original work. Please don't steal it.  
(2) This story is my answer to all of the "constructive" criticisms sent by my friends and my way of avoiding being thrown with plushies and stuffed toys. After much persuasion and motivation, I was able to write a sequel I hope you like it. :D**

Like it? Hate it? Say it!

I haven't checked the grammar on this... So if there are any corrections, please tell me and I would repost this....

**Reviews please!!!!!**

**Thank you!!! :D**


End file.
